The Administrative Core (Core D) will function to coordinate regular meetings of the Project Leaders and Core Leaders, provide objective oversight of the Program Project Grant through its Internal Advisory Committee and External Advisory Committee, supervise and manage the finances of the individual projects and research cores, prepare internal and external update reports, and provide administrative support to the Project Leaders and Core Leaders. The Administrative Core will be housed in the 14th floor of the Tarry Research Building at Northwestern's Feinberg School of Medicine, which is where the administrative personnel of the Feinberg Cardiovascular Research Institute are located. The 14th floor of the Tarry Building provides over 500 square feet of office space for administrative personnel, two conference rooms, and a shared break room.